


Drifting Closer by Maia J

by MaiaJ



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaJ/pseuds/MaiaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment, in a night, in a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Closer by Maia J

  
[Drifting Closer](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=60) by [Maia J](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewuser.php?uid=11)  


  
Summary: A moment, in a night, in a life.  
Categories: [Lotrips](http://monaboyd.net/archive/browse.php?type=categories&catid=20) Characters:   
Genres:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 701 Read: 1030  
Published: 03 Dec 2003 Updated: 03 Dec 2003 

1/1 by Maia J

*

Billy was dreaming. A very good dream involving strong hands and leather and stroking.

Unfortunately the steady rhythmic banging stopped being the dream headboard hitting the wall and registered as a real thumping on his front door.

He stumbled out of bed, swiping a pair of boxers from the floor as he picked his way across the messy room. Billy didn't bother with the light or checking to see who was there before opening the door - only one person ever turned up at his house in the middle of the night.

"Hey, Dom."

Dom was slouched against the doorframe, his forehead reddened from his particular method of knocking. At least he'd managed to stop his forward momentum abruptly, which Billy figured as a good measurement of sobriety at least.

"Hey."

No exuberance, and a pout. It could be a long night.

Billy turned away from the door, not needing to look to know Dom was following. He hurried to the living room and curled up in the corner of the couch, his bare feet tucked underneath him to recover from their journey across the cold floor.

Dom dropped down beside him, managing to occupy the rest of the huge sofa in his put-upon sprawl. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, rubbing his cheek against the worn material beside him.

"What happened?" Billy asked with a sigh when it became obvious Dom needed... prodding. And he was too tired to steer his brain away from entendre-less Dom images.

"I hate people," Dom said eventually, pout still in evidence.

"All of them?"

"I hate men. And women."

"With a few special exceptions, that's pretty much everyone then, Dom."

Dom just glared at him.

"I'm thinking you're date was less than successful then."

"I have depth, you know. I have opinions, and hobbies, and I care about stuff. Just not the stuff that he wanted to talk about. All night. Without even pausing for breath.” Dom rubbed his eyes wearily. “I'm never letting Sean set me up again."

"I did warn you."

"Well, I didn't think it could be worse than your adventure with Elijah's choice."

"She was nice!” Billy didn’t even convince himself with that tone. “Maybe a little eccentric,” he conceded, “and I'd have preferred it if she'd been 'nice' with someone else, but..."

"At least she wasn't like Orli's guy with all the freaky licking."

Billy laughed at the memory of Orlando's face twisted in disgusted outrage as he stood cradling his bruised hand, yelling about the guy he’d left sprawled on the bathroom floor. "I think Orli clearly demonstrated what 'no' meant by breaking his nose though."

"This whole 'fellowship dating service' can now officially be declared as having been another very bad idea." Dom's lips twitched in an almost smile. "But at least it wasn’t one of mine this time.

"For a change."

Dom slid over on the couch and rested his head on Billy's shoulder, apparently not insulted in any way. Billy easily slipped an arm around Dom, pulling him closer in a loose hug and raking his fingers through his hair.

“Stop it. You’ll mess it.”

Billy paused. “You think anyone would actually be able to tell?” When Dom made no attempt to physically remove his hand from his head, he continued his slow massage of Dom’s scalp.

Dom relaxed into him completely. “I just can’t be bothered with it, Bill. Making small talk with strangers and trying to explain what we’re a part of here, and that no, they can’t call then, then or then, because we work horrendous hours and all I want to do when it’s over for the day is…”

“Sleep?”

“No. Well, yes, that too. But I just want to be with people who understand. People that I already love.”

“I know, Dom. Why do you think I gave you that key you never use?”

Dom didn’t answer, and his breath gradually slowed and evened out.

Billy thought he could still feel the smile pressed against his bare skin though.

*

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=60>  



End file.
